Many persons use flowcharts to model organizational, functional, hierarchical, chronological, and other suitable relationships according to particular needs. It is often desirable to construct, customize, and follow flowcharts using a computer to increase efficiency, reproducibility, and quality of appearance. For example, a user might construct a flowchart using a computer and then follow the flowchart during a telemarketing contact with a potential customer according to responses of the potential customer to questions from the user.
As requirements for information become increasingly complex and time-sensitive, organizational business tools such as flowcharting applications continue to gain in importance. A known technique for flowchart construction requires the user to author program code, parameters, and other information each time a new or modified flowchart element is added to a flowchart, making such techniques inaccessible to an ordinary user. Furthermore, once this often complicated process is complete, the user is forced to transport the constructed flowchart to an appropriate operating platform to execute the flowchart, drastically reducing the efficiency of the endeavor. Such techniques do not allow the to construct, customize, and execute a flowchart in real time without authoring program code and without transporting between platforms. Moreover, because users cannot readily execute flowcharts constructed using these techniques, users are not likely to obtain benefits of efficiency, reproducibility, organization, and quality of appearance that an executable flowchart can offer in a business or other setting.